Charmed: Problems of a Teenage Witch
by don't resist
Summary: Pheobe, a fourteenyearold freshman at a new high school, encounters small problems, of a usual teenager, and the large problems, of a fullfledged witch. [on hiatus]


Okay, this is a change from the anime, which I love so dearly. But, then again, it's always nice to try something new. So, Charmed. This is about Pheobe being in high school with her sisters, before she knows that Paige is her sister, but I'll sneak her in. These are just the small problems…of a teenage witch.

Xx

Summary: Pheobe, a fourteen-year-old freshman at a new high school, encounters small problems, of a usual teenager, and the large problems, of a full-fledged witch.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, even though I watch it when it's on, however, this is my story, so please, write your own and do not copy.

Xx

Chapter One: Encountering the Male Species 

"Good morning San Francisco! This is Dean Cabiato, with your morning news. There are no road blocks this morning, but only and expected—" The radio man, Dean Cabiato, or so he said, was cut off by a hand being thrown up to hit the "snooze" button on the simple radio alarm clock. The quick turn of a dark haired girl's head brought her eyes up to look out the window at the morning sun.

She tightly closed her eyes. Her nose twitched when she heard her older sister's voice yelling up at her. "PHEOBE!" the "sleeping" girl heard. "You're going to be late! AGAIN!"

She simply rolled over and tossed the blanket over her head. "Not today…" she thought. "I can't…" she mumbled, burying her face in the pillow.

Only the day before had she been completely embarrassed and humiliated by her sister about her crush. No today, it would just be a complete repeat.

No good, she could hear her sister's footsteps on the stairs. Pheobe had to think fast, she held the blanket over her head, for fear of having to get up.

The fourteen-year old Pheobe Halliwell brought her head to her shoulder. Her older sister, who was about seventeen, had a slender body, like their mother, who had died when Pheobe was only two. "Grams! She won't get up again!" Pheobe heard.

"Then wake her up!" their grandmother, or Grams, yelled back. "Prue! School!"

Pheobe, reluctantly, threw back her blankets, just as her sister was going to dump a cup of water onto her. "Piper! I'm up!" she squealed, being doused with water.

"Oops!" she giggled, obviously unapologetically.

Piper's and Pheobe's sister walked through the door in blue-grey slacks and a white blouse. She was a little taller than Piper with black hair, pulled back in a barrette. "Come on you two." She said calmly. Their sister was eighteen and in her last year of high school. This was the one year they would all spend together in the same school, except for elementary school, of course.

"Yes, Prue." Pheobe and Piper mumbled in unison.

Pheobe was drenched, her light brown hair tacky and flat against her scalp. She turned to the side of her bed, just as Piper left the room. Pheobe hopped up and went to her closet. Her room was a light beige and was only decorated by a picture of her mother with a baby Pheobe in her arms.

She pulled, from her closet, a black sparkled tank top and a pair of ripped jeans, torn only at the knees and just below the thigh of her left leg. She ran to the empty bathroom and hopped into the shower, obviously not in her already soaked, dark pajamas on her stout body, rather than slender like her sisters.

Once clean she slipped into her cleaner clothes and tossed the dirtied ones into the dirty clothes hamper. She walked to her room.

_Crap!_ She thought _I forgot my homework…again…_

She pulled up her blankets, making her bed, smoothing them out neatly. She knelt beside her bed and snatched at her shoulder pack beneath her white and black Snoopy bed covered bed.

Pheobe wasn't much of a girly-girl; she was more of the gothic type, or much like a punk. She went along with a few of the fads though, after all, she got most of her clothes third-hand. Prue had worn them before Piper, and Piper before her.

Once she had her pack on her shoulder, she heard the familiar honk from her car outside. She ran down the stairs, kissed Grams lightly on the cheek, mumbled a good-bye, and hurried out the door, though she was in no hurry. As soon as she was in the car, they sped off.

Xx

Once at the School 

Xx

"Okay, Pheobe," Prue began, as they parked in a student parking space, "Don't make the teacher think you've disappeared by levitating again." She instructed.

"Damn…" she muttered.

"I heard that!" Prue snapped. "And Piper, don't freeze the class to cut for a few hours again. You froze the whole school yesterday. Okay?"

Piper scoffed. "Fine."

Piper was the first to leave the car; her knee-length frilled skirt got caught in the door, but only momentarily. Pheobe climbed out of the back seat. _Hello school…_ She was dreading her classes.

She trudged up the stairs to the school doors. The freshman lockers were located at the end of the halls, usually the seniors left first. Once at the large doors, she was greeted by an older classman.

"Hey there," he smirked flirtatiously.

She replied bluntly with a simple, "What's up?" She pushed the door open and began to the back of the halls. She was a measly five foot four; he seemed like a giant compared to her. He looked about six feet, or so.

"Not much. What's up?" This guy wore a red shirt with the word "Independent" written on the front. He wore it with a pair of slacks.

_Odd clothes…_ She noted in thought. "Look up, you'll find something. I assure you," her sarcasm kicked in.

"Ha, ha…" he remarked. "What's your name? Mine's Cole."

"Pheebs." She replied, turning the dial on her lock to her locker. "Otherwise known as 'Piper's sister' or 'Prue's sister'." She added.

"Wait!" he paused. "You're the third Halliwell sister?"

"No, I just have the last name." She turned from him, as he had grabbed her shoulder. "Yes, I am."

"Wow. You have great sarcasm." He said, raising an eyebrow. "You're lucky to have siblings, only child."

"Uh-huh…" she muffled. She re-locked her locker and walked around to look for her sister, Piper.

"Ya know, New Year's is soon, there's a party at my house, want to come?"

"Cole, right?" she asked. He nodded. "Look, no offense, but I'm not interested in you." She looked away. "I have a boyfriend." She lied, about having a boyfriend, not about her not being interested in him. (H-c/N: Does that work?)

The bell rang for the end of zero period. "I have to go, but I'll see you around." She turned. _I hope not…Saved by the bell!_

Xx

Yay! I hope that about the third to the last paragraph works…o.O I'm going to be very sad if it doesn't…

The basics for this story are from the episode where Pheobe's going to her high school reunion. I hope you people know what I'm talking about. But, just so you know, this is before she's a part of a group.

Okay then, enough of me rambling. Review! Perty please!


End file.
